


Pi Day

by Merrov



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pi Day - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrov/pseuds/Merrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3.141592653589793238462643383...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pi Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pi Day (which was the 14th). Part of the 500 words every day for Lent. Not betaed.

“Happy Pi Day, McKay,” Sheppard said offhandedly as they left the morning briefing.

“Hm?” Rodney barely glanced up from his tablet. “Yes, yes, happy… wait, did you say ‘Pie?’” He looked up hopefully. “Do they have pie today? It better not be lemon…”

“No,” John chuckled, bumping his shoulder into Rodney’s. “I said _Pi_. It’s Pi Day.”

“So no pie in the mess?” Rodney’s face fell. “Well then, what does… oh, _Pi_. What does Pi have to do with today?”

John stared at him incredulously. “You’re a bigger geek than me and you don’t know?”

“Obviously not, as I’m asking you about it,” Rodney snapped.

“You’re the smartest guy in two galaxies, Rodney,” John smirked, “you figure it out.” With that he left Rodney in the corridor, staring after him.

Rodney _did_ focus on his work all day, but every once in a while he couldn’t help but wonder what John had been talking about. His lover could be annoyingly stubborn sometimes, so Rodney knew he wasn’t going to get the answer out of him. He didn’t dare ask anyone else either, because John would find out. He always found out.

At lunch, Rodney sat with his team, as usual. John didn’t bring up Pi Day again, and Teyla had Torren with her so everyone ended up distracted by watching the kid work on his food. Even Rodney found himself strangely fascinated. After lunch, John vanished; usually he showed up in the labs part way through the afternoon, generally loitering and avoiding paperwork, but he was nowhere to be seen. Rodney pouted a little as he got his own coffee, but he did admit he got more work done when he wasn’t distracted by John and his ass.

Rodney found a note on the table of his desk when he got back to his quarters that night. _Come down to the kitchens, there’s a surprise for you._

 _PS have you figured out Pi Day yet?_

It wasn’t signed, but it didn’t need to be. Rodney left his laptop and headed for the kitchens.

“John?” he called when he got there. The kitchens appeared to be as empty as the mess, and Rodney had to wonder if John and gotten tired of waiting for him- it had been well after midnight when Rodney had gotten back to his quarters.

Sitting on the counter next to the ovens was a pumpkin pie. There seemed to be markings in it, and as Rodney got closer, he was able to see that circling around just inside the crust was writing.

 _3.141592653589793238462643383..._

Rodney snorted and shook his head. What did… Very faintly, right in the center of the pie, was three small numbers.

 _3/14_

Rodney stared at it for a surprised moment, then laughed. “March 14th,” he chuckled.

“I can’t believe you didn’t get that,” John’s amused voice said as arms slipped around Rodney’s waist.

Rodney rolled his eyes and leaned back into John. “We’re in a different galaxy, John. It’s not like we use Earth’s calendar.”

“Mm,” John hummed, kissing Rodney behind his ear. Rodney shivered. “Want some Pi pie?”

Rodney snorted. “Dork. Yeah, but let’s take it to your room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews feed the soul, kudos discourage the muse.


End file.
